ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai
The Mai are the mortal descendants of Bastet, the cat goddess of ancient Egypt. A race of demigods, the Mai were once tasked as protectors and companions of mankind; similar to felines, but on a much grander scale. However, the Mai fell from the Pharaoh's grace and were cast out. History and Conflict Mai were first mentioned in hieroglyphics that date back from 2890 to 2686 B.C., during the Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Since the feline goddess Bastet was worshiped in Egypt, they were considered to not only have cat-like qualities, but also to be demigods, part-god, part-human, and the protectors of the human race. Early on, the Mai were responsible for protecting and defending the Pharaoh. As their position in society grew, they took on roles in the government, advising the Pharaoh on religion and state matters. Their top priority was to be fierce warriors, participating and leading the charge in battle and using their superhuman abilities to fight in the name of the Pharaoh. However, during the 16th to 11th century B.C., the eldest daughter of Remesses III fell in love with a Mai, and since the Pharaoh forbade their marriage, the two eloped. The young Mai boy was then captured and sentenced to death, causing more animosity and retaliation from the Mai. There is no confirmation, but it is said that the Mai killed Remesses III's daughter and made an attempt to take the Pharaoh's life. With the demise of the New Kingdom and the rise of the Third Intermediate Period, the Mai became outcasts and the Pharaohs' enemies, instead of protectors. As the Third Intermediate Period of Egypt began, the Mai were shunned from society and an organization called The Order emerged. The Order, a group of human assassins, began hunting the Mai until they were nearly extinct. The fight between the Mai and the Order forced the Mai into hiding. After the Mai fled Egypt, there are stories detailing large settlements throughout Syria and Turkey. Some believe that the destruction of the Mai was the motivation for the launch of the Crusades and Spanish Inquisition, as they were accused of being heretics and witches due to their unique abilities and pagan heritage. Mythology and Folklore The Mai were driven from Egypt over 3,000 years ago, but mythology and folklore suggests that they continued to exist in other parts of the world. The myth then began referring to the Mai as lions, and thus, the following Pharaohs ordered hunting parties to exterminate the species. Although there is little evidence to support this, some say that if a Mai makes any intimate physical contact with a human, the human will die. It's a result of the original rift that drove Mai and humans apart. The Uniter It has been said that The Uniter will restore the Mai as protector and companion of the human race. However, it has also been said that The Uniter will act as a warrior, possessing nine lives, and he or she will help the Mai seek revenge. It's yet unknown how Chloe was chosen to be the Uniter. According to Jasmine, whoever controls the Uniter has the fate of the Mai on their hands. Present day The Mai now live in small, but organized, communities in San Francisco, São Paulo, New York, Hong Kong, among others. Every Mai undergoes an awakening process sometime during their puberty; during which their Mai nature manifests. Prior to this process, however, they are indistinguishable from other human beings. Mai Abilities 's eyes resemble a cat's while using her Mai abilities.]] Mai possess the natural abilities inherent in all felines, though their half-human nature and size make them physically superior to any human or feline. Their abilities include: *'Leonine Strength' - They possess raw physical strength allegedly equivalent to that of a strong lion. All Mai have shown formidable strength in combat, even to humans much larger than themselves. *'Cat-Like Agility' - This allows them to always land on their feet without harm after falling from great distances. *'Accelerated Healing' *'Heightened Senses' - Their senses are 11-sharp. *'Night Vision' *'Retractable Claws' - They can lengthen their fingernails into long razor-sharp talons similar to those of a cat. *'Empathy' (of all the Mai shown in the series, only Chloe possesses this ability.) Mai Weaknesses *'Human Physical Intimacy' - Mai and humans are physically incompatible and any intimate physical contact between the two, even something as small as a kiss, can cause paralysis and eventually death to the human. Enemies *The Order *Jackals Notable Mai *Chloe King (the Uniter) *Alek Petrov *Jasmine *Valentina (leader of the Mai in San Fransisco) *Nikki (deceased) *Lilah *Mimi *Zane (traitor) Trivia *Simone, a member of The Order, can tell Mai apart from humans. Implying that it's possible that the Order is trained to know what Mai look like. Category:Species Category:Mai